creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Bug2bugga/@comment-24604005-20140610212033
Hello. I' want to tell you what happened to me, a few days ago. Why? I hope you could help me. By the Way: My name is Tom. Last week on Saturday, my parents went outside. I have a little brother, but he's already gone to bed at 9.30 o clock. On Saturday! But I digress. So I am almost half lying on the sofa, switch through the programs and was just asleep before. Since my TV has a fault and the image begins to flicker on. "Oh fuck." , I was annoyed by me. When I was about to get up, the picture came back and I leaned back, sighing again, it was 10.45 clock and I was really bored. Any normal person would have just gone to bed. But luckily that was not the case with me. When I looked back at the television, I saw someone. Although at that time I did not accept that there is a human. This might sound mean, but his "face" filled the whole screen and his face was only a mask, she was white and firm. Up on the mouth, the mouth, the mask fit, so when it belonged to the skin and you could see him grinning crazy. He began to speak. "Hey, where did you say we radiate?", It asked the cameraman. His voice was distorted, but he was really..... really.... fascinating . "This video is for the time being in England and America. ", Says the cameraman. His voice was also distorted. "And how long do we need until we' re live? ," asks the thing in front of the camera. Obviously they have not noticed that they are already on the screen for about 30 seconds. I had to chuckle, as you could hear a clicking noise from the background. The cameraman has probably checked the connection, for he says next: “Oh. I think we've been live since 38 seconds. "He said. The thing stared directly into the camera. "Oh, what? How cute . ", he said and began to giggle. I wondered what a series should it be. I turned on the EPG, but I could not get the channel list. I turned on a few other channels, but it seemed as if the series was broadcast on all channels. If you think about it, series is the wrong word. Better a live stream. The thing in front of the camera began to present himself: "Hello, my name is Vergo . " The camera zoomed back so that you could see his whole person. He had a torn, black suit, black gloves and black boots. From there, it was realized that it was probably one “he” is. Over all, he was dressed as if he would go to the intervie , but had been previously beaten by a couple of thugs. He continued. "I really am sorry if I just interrupt the favorite show of someone, but I think the consequences they can get from the Internet." His tone was uplifting and I have never heard a man speak so happy. "Before I continue, I will make one small warning to all little children who see this: Go to bed, it's late. You can read or wait until it's over and then turn on the television, but the following is definitely not in your area of interest." Vergo waited about 10 seconds before he continued. I stayed on it and waited for what comes next. "Well, I hope all the children are now away from the disk." And with those words, he went to a chair. On the chair sat a man, he was unkempt and I was disgusted when I saw him. I do not know why, it was just like that. "Well, this here is sympathetic Mister James.“ , He knocks the man on the shoulder. Meanwhile, you could tell that the man was tied up and his mouth was glued with tape. "James is one of the people who love it, to hurt other people. He has 5 women raped and murdered four of them. The one survivor has psychological damage and is undergoing medical treatment. " Vergo still says in this twisted , but obviously cheerful voice. " James was already in court. But thanks to a lack of evidence, he was acquitted." I was shocked. How could this still free to run around human? Vergo tore off the tape from James mouth. "What do you want from me, you brat? “, He shouted. Since that, I noticed that Vergo compared to James was not very big. It was normal for a 14/15 years old guy. But he definitely wasn’t an adult. Vergo went out of the picture when he came back he had a kitchen knife. "Hey. What are you doing? This is not a toy! "The man shouted again. But Vergo just took the sweatshirt man's high, so that you could see his big paunch and stabbed. James screamed, but did not let loose Vergo. He directs the man quietly so that he could write in peace. I've never seen someone so calm. When he was done, could see what was on the belly: FUCKER . James cried out in pain. "You know James? ," began Vergo , "The people are divided into two categories: the talking one and the making one . " He paused, then continued. Now anger mingled in his voice and I was kind of like laughing. How could I think in such a situation only to the laughter? "I'm sure, as I have listed your criminal record, all my viewers want to punch you. But I only do things currently at you." He looked now directly into the camera. He seemed again to have caught, because he smiles so much that the Joker would have been jealous of him. "Well, dear viewers, now comes my favorite part.“ He went out of the picture and came up with a gas bottle again, which was apparently filled with anesthetic gas. I thanked all that was holy that he has not used first. Such people are to feel what the victims felt. Vergo joined the bottle and you could see how James drifted off to sleep. "This prevents gas that it moves excessively, it can but feel all the pain.” He laughed. "Which he soon can not enjoy anymore." Vergo took a knife and cut off the skin of the abdomen. When he was finished, I was fascinated by the sight. It all looked so perfectly matched and I did not want to take my eyes off of it. "So this sight is also beautiful," I heard Vergo say," But I have to harvest the organs, unfortunately. “ And he did. It looked like he would solve every single piece of a puzzle. When he had reached the liver, he said. "The liver is to detoxify there and she is very healthy." And with these words he put it on the table, while the other bodies lying around on the floor. When it was Vergo reached the hear, he said: " The heart pumps an average of 5 liters of blood through the body. When it cleared, you should watch out or there is a huge large mess." I had to laugh again and was stunned at the same time as I can find something funny. Vergo stood up and moved to the head. "The brain itself is a true delicacy. But it tastes best when it roasts in the head." Then he took the back of the head of the Dead James and ripped it off with all his might. Then he cut with his knife the meat part off, which blocked the way to the brain. When he was finished, he took the head, the liver and the heart and went out of the picture. The camera panned over and you could see him in the kitchen. He has put the heart in the oven, the liver in the pot and head into the frying pan. "Towards the end I would like to thank for the watch. Depending on demand, I will appear again or you will never see me again. I hope you enjoyed the video and we'll see you again maybe. " With these words, the screen went black. I told my parents nothing about Vergo. When I came to school on Monday, saying pretty much everyone about him and I wondered if soon a next "cooking video" will come from Vergo . So we have arrived in the current present. Maybe you can help me Vergo publicize. I, for one, am now writing since 3 hours questions, information or anything else about Vergo. I want him to come back. Why? Well,… Because I hope that I can try out a recipe from him.